List of Quests in Bakugan Dimensions
This is a list of Quests that used to be in Bakugan Dimensions. =Quests= Ihna's Quest Ihna wants to find out if the girl across the street is the Bakugan Popstar that is her idol. First you have to battle her. After that you have to go buy some Tomato Juice. She finally slips for the first time and says "I love Tomato Juice, I drink it all the time on the Tour Bus!" She then takes it back. then you go back to Ihna and tell her then go buy her a Jawbreaker. She eats the Jawbreaker and hints again at being a Popstar. Then to the Brawler Store and buy her replica launcher. She then tells you that yes, she is the Popstar and you promise not to tell anyone except your friend Ihna. Shun's Quest Shun wants a ninja scroll from a fellow student named Jonas. You have to defeat Jonas a few times before actually giving the scroll to Shun. Cameron's Quest Cameron wants you to talk to Callum to find out what happened in the woods. Callum tells you there was a Bright Flash of Light. You go back and tell Cameron and he asks you to talk to Rina. Rina tells you that "after the Bright Flash of Light their was a person and a Monster (Bakugan), they had Silver Eyes, standing their with Alphanumeric Rings spinning around them. The word Codex was in one of the Rings, Rina said "Codex" and the Monster (Bakugan) turned around (so that is suspected to be its name) then both of them disappeared. You go back and tell Cameron that story. Zara's Quest Zara is looking for Jack, go and find him then tell her he's okay. Savannah's Quest Savannah wants you to get her a sandwich then put a data stick under a trashcan, and tell 'Angel' about it. She then wants you to brawl Ji-Min, Hunter, Callum, Fai and Seth. She wants you to brawl these people and ask them about there battle strategies. She give you a lot of money, afterwards. Savannah's Quest 2 Savannah has asked you to look for Cameron for more information about Masquerade and Spectra Phantom. While Cameron wants you to go looking for Beckham for the info about Masquerade and Irina for the info about Spectra. Then you'll have to brawl these two guys. Then tell Savannah about them. Masaya's Quest Masaya wants you to grab her notes from her bag in the athletic field. Jonas' Quest Jonas doesn't really have a quest more of a challenging journey. Demond's Quest Demond wants you to find Axel, Maia, Woo-Jin, Irina and Cody. Harmony's Quest Harmony wants you to go to the portal Downtown to find the secret that hides there. Then you talk to Zach in the Sacred Orb Room he tells you about it, he then gives you a shirt called "The Sacred Orb" and BakuCoins. Then you must go back to Interspace and tell Harmony about what Zach said. Category:Bakugan Dimensions Category:NPC